Alone Time
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [28] After the gruelling exams finish, all Ymir wants is some alone time with her girlfriend. Futa-YmirxKrista. Collab. AU.


Author's Note: This is a collaboration between Turbotail88 and myself. We hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Excited chatter filled the air as students spilled out of the hall and into the school grounds, many collecting into peer groups and either deciding to lounge for a bit more or deciding to make a quick exit, like most were doing, especially Ymir. She ignored the annoying idiots around her and stuffed her hands into her pockets, playing with the few stationary in one of them.

It was exam time during June, the first line of really important exams. It also happened to be her last required exam, not only for her but for her entire grade. The exams for the term were officially over and now the June holiday, second longest to the December holiday, could properly begin. It sort of felt like the holiday already, thanks to block time.

When the exams started students remained home during that time to study and only arrived at school early in the morning, before school officially began at 07:30, and then the exam itself would start at 08:00. It depended on how long the exams were, and since Ymir was in matric – her last year – her exams were among the longest. The shortest had to only be about two and a half hours, and once the exam time ran out, the papers were collected and then the students could immediately leave and return home to study or slack off. Most slacked off.

Ymir slacked off. She didn't study, she felt like it was pointless since it could never hold her attention for longer than a millisecond. Even looking at her textbooks made her frown. But she felt alright about every exam until now. She would definitely pass, that she knew for a fact, though she wouldn't do better than a 60% average or that much for each subject.

The brunette had her school uniform on, her white shirt sticking out of her pants when it should have been tucked in, her pullover not tucked in either and her tie hanging out, pulled down and away from her neck. Rules were strict, so much so that Ymir was physically forced to neaten her appearance before even being allowed into the hall or classroom where her exam would take place. Why the fuck she needed to look pretty to write on paper, she didn't know, but Krista especially fought with her to at least tuck her shirt in and act like she cared. It's not like she cared about what Krista thought anyway, and it wasn't like Krista was the only reason she listened to the rules either. Of course not.

She also didn't carry a bag, since nothing other than herself and a pen were required. Ymir walked to school, her stationary in one pocket and nothing else on her person; a pen, eraser, short ruler and pencil. It was a hell of a lot better than having to lug a shit heavy bag around all damn day. There were no lockers, that was a foreign concept to this school, so every student had to carry their entire day's books in their bag. Heavy, thick textbooks and endless work books. Plus the pencil case and any other stuff people shoved into their bags. Ymir didn't bother. She left most of the stuff at home and borrowed the important stuff from Krista during class, mainly when Ymir was about to receive punishment from a teacher.

Mentioning Krista…

Ymir looked up and glanced around for a familiar blonde head. She and many of their group of friends were there, since the last exam was a mandatory subject that the entire school had to take. Ymir had arrived late so she wasn't able to pick a seat by Krista, though she had at least managed to send her a sexy grin and a wink for encouragement. In return Krista had blushed, but she did smile.

"Where is she?" Ymir muttered to herself, spotting Eren and the others but not the short blonde she had eyes for.

"Who're you looking for?" Krista popped up under her elbow and glanced up at Ymir with a smile.

Ymir grinned. "I just found her." And then she pulled Krista against her and ignored the blonde's flailing.

"Ymiiiir! You know that physical contact between students isn't allowed!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ymir released her short girlfriend and stuffed her hands back into her pockets. "So, are you busy today?"

Krista neatened her dress and pullover and shook her head. "Since the exams are over I'm free. But I think the others were planning something today. Hey, Sasha!" Krista waved her hand to garner the lighter brunette's attention and smiled when Sasha noticed her and broke out into a bright smile. She tugged on Connie's sleeve and pointed over at Krista. The boy grinned too and nodded, and then they made their way over to the couple.

"Hey Krista!" Sasha exclaimed. "How was the exam?"

"Oh it was okay. I couldn't figure out much of the last section though, we weren't really told to study that part."

Connie threw his hands up. "I know right! The teachers always tell us to study the crap we never actually write on, so we end up having to study the whole textbook if we want to pass."

"So," Krista bumped Ymir's side. The brunette had taken to staring off to the side, bored out of her mind.

"Oh hey Ymir!" Connie exclaimed and reached with a closed fist. Ymir only looked at him until another nudge from Krista made her sigh as she reached out too and lightly returned his bro fist. "How did you find the exam? I think I remember Krista saying you didn't study."

Krista shook her head. "No, that was last week. Today she didn't even know what we were writing."

Sasha and Connie's eyes widened and turned to Ymir in awe. "Will you fail with us?"

Ymir snorted and laughed. "Nah. I listen in class, sometimes, so I know what's going on. The last section was easy, by the way. If you'd take your time to understand it rather than cram textbook words into your head then you'll run through exams easily." She shrugged. "I'll pass, at least."

The amazed due nodded. "Can you teach us?"

Krista laughed. "You don't want Ymir as your teacher, trust me. But anyway, I wanted to ask if everyone else made plans for this afternoon. Eren mention something before the exam."

"Oh yeah!" Sasha grabbed Krista by the shoulders and excitedly shook her. "We're heading to the movies at 12. We'd leave from here but we all want to get out of our uniforms and rest up after that exam. Do you think you and Ymir can come?"

Ymir opened her mouth to immediately shoot the invitation down, but Krista elbowed her heard and eagerly responded to her friend.

"Of course! What are we going to watch?"

Ymir leaned over and gasped as she clutched at her stomach.

"Uuuh I can't really remember but I think there was this action movie Eren was yelling about, but I guess we'll decide when we get there. Oh, my mom is here and we're taking Connie home. Bye guys!" Sasha grabbed Connie's wrist.

"Oh okay, see you later Sasha, Connie!"

The two friends waved back with wide grins and then hurried out of the school to Sasha's mother's car.

Ymir groaned. "Krista."

"Come on Ymir, we're celebrating the end of the exams."

"I was about to ask you out or something. I don't want to spend the day with the others."

Krista sighed and rubbed Ymir's stomach, guilty at how hard she had elbowed her. "I'm sorry for elbowing you so hard, Ymir." The brunette only straightened and grunted in response.

"Whatever."

"We can always sneak away later. I already promised that we would go, and I'd really like to hang out with everyone."

"Eren yells too much, it's annoying. Reiner looks at you like you're food, and all Sasha goes on about is food. I'm just not in the mood."

Krista latched onto Ymir's arm and looked up at her through her long, thick lashes. "Please Ymir, for me?"

Ymir immediately looked away, jaw clenched, but knew she was already persuaded. She allowed an annoyed breath and pulled her arm away. "Fine." She responded and started walking towards the gate. Krista got her with that look, every damn time.

Krista watched her leave with a slight sigh but a smile. Her girlfriend could be stubborn, but she loved her all the same. Now she just had to make sure Ymir stopped being such a grouch and enjoyed the day. It had been a long time since everyone had gathered to hang out, especially since during the past few months they had all been swamped with cycle tests, classwork and assignments.

She was determined to make Ymir have fun, and she was sure that the freckled teen would.

XxX

At the appropriate time Krista arrived at the cinema and skipped happily through the doors. The inside wasn't all that busy, though most of the people there were students who were most probably celebrating the start of the holiday. A particular group of teens caught Krista's eye, but a certain freckled, scowling and tall one off to the side of them caught her attention completely.

Ymir was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, a displeased expression on her face. As Krista approached Eren tried to yell at Ymir to join them, but the brunette simply waved him off. When she noticed Krista her expression softened slightly and she pushed away from the wall.

"You look pretty." Ymir said as Krista stopped in front of her.

The blonde blushed. "Thanks, you look really handsome too."

Ymir grinned, but then Sasha bumped into her and started apologising profusely before Annie grabbed her and dragged her back to the group, where some yelling ensued. Ymir sighed.

"Are you really that mad that I made you come with me?"

Ymir nodded. "I really just wanted alone time with you. We've hardly spent time together since the exams because you insist on spending all of your time studying, and also," Ymir reached out, snuck her hand underneath Krista's shirt and then closed her hand around the blonde's warm, small hip. She grinned and rubbed her thumb in circles over the warm skin. "We haven't slept together since the exams either. I miss you."

Krista squirmed at the words and the touch, but at the same time her heart melted and she felt more guilt for leaving Ymir so alone these past few weeks. "I'm sorry." She leaned up and kissed Ymir softly on the lips. "Let's just watch the movie and then we can go somewhere together, how does that sound?"

Ymir frowned again but sighed. "Sure, what the hell. It's not like you'll listen if I beg anymore. What movie are we seeing anyway?"

"Uh…" Krista turned and beckoned for Mikasa's attention. "Mikasa, has everyone decided on a movie?"

The black haired girl pulled her scarf down to smile and nod. "Eren wants to see that new action movie, Bullets or something. We're going to get tickets now."

Ymir rolled her eyes. Of course Eren wanted to watch an action packed, bullet spewing testosterone drowned movie based on a thin plot of someone pissing some super-agent off and facing the consequence of a totally unfair ass whooping. Sure, Ymir liked action too sometimes, but she really wasn't in the mood.

"Oh, cool!" Krista thanked Mikasa and turned back to Ymir. "Want me to buy the tickets?"

"No, I'll do that. You get the popcorn and stuff."

Krista smiled and leaned upwards to kiss Ymir on the cheek. "Okay! The line isn't long so I'll meet you here." And then she turned and walked over to the line by the snack counter. Ymir watched her cute backside as the blonde walked, and groaned.

She really had wanted to get Krista alone, more preferably at home, in her room, on the bed and between the covers… naked.

Ymir ran a hand over her suddenly flushed face in an attempt to get such naughty thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't afford getting hot and bothered yet, but as she stepped up to the ticked booth – the line moving surprising fast – and opened her mouth to request the tickets to the movie, her eyes fell on a poster labelled 'Zombie Aliens Destroy America'. The art itself was cheap and unimaginative, the words 'zombie' and 'alien' having already been thoroughly raped in the movie industry that these days nothing of good quality could really come out of it. Ymir remembered reading a review about it somewhere and that it had been called mindless garbage in which countless undead, angry aliens and a large amount of blood and gore had been shoved into two hours and called a movie.

A sudden idea hit, and a naughty smirk slowly spread out on Ymir's face. "How good is that Zombie movie?" Ymir asked, pointing at the poster that had just provided the best idea she had thought of in a while.

The guy behind the cash register glanced over his shoulder and grimaced. "I wouldn't recommend it. That movie is awful. I don't even know why we're still showing it since no one buys a ticket to watch it."

Ymir's grin widened. "Perfect, I'll have two tickets then."

"Uh… for Zombie Aliens Destroy America? The one of the poster right there?" Ymir nodded. The guy eyed her for a second and then shrugged and printed the tickets. He rattled off the amount for the tickets and Ymir handed the money over and then accepted the change along with the slip of paper that would grant them entrance into the cinema. "Good luck with the movie!" He said as the brunette left, shaking his head at the weirdness. He had never seen someone so eager to see that awful movie.

"Get the tickets?" Krista asked cheerfully.

Ymir nodded. "Yeah."

Krista noticed that Ymir didn't look so miserable anymore and wondered what had happened in the time that they had been apart, but shrugged it off and decided not to mention it in case Ymir ended up being moody again. "Oh, we're going in now." Krista pointed a finger towards where everyone had grouped close to the cinema doors. A few employees stood by to check the tickets and make sure everyone went to the right cinema. The others waited for Ymir and Krista before they headed over there, but Ymir made sure to hold Krista back.

When the blonde stepped forward to follow the others into the cinema, Ymir grabbed her shirt and tugged her back.

"Ymir?!" Krista cried out in surprise and felt Ymir pull her over to the cinema door furthest from the one they were supposed to enter. The guy that had checked their tickets didn't spare a glance, so what was going on? "Ymir, why are you dragging me here? What about the movie?"

"We aren't watching that move." Ymir replied and continued to drag Krista along until they reached the dark corner of the completely empty room. "We're seeing this one."

Krista was pushed into a seat and frowned down at her popcorn. "But Ymir, the others…"

"Krista," Ymir took the drinks and popcorn from her blonde girlfriend and placed them down at their feet, and then she leaned in close and brushed her lips against Krista's pink earlobe. "I've already paid for the tickets, so I really wouldn't like having to go through the trouble to exchange them."

"But…"

"I never promised to go along with them. You said we could sneak off, so I'm just taking your word for it a little earlier." She darted her tongue out and tasted the soft skin just below Krista's ear. Ymir folded her leg over the other to hide and possibly suppress the growing bulge there, since she wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. "I also really want to see this movie."

Krista knew it was a well delivered lie, but those lips were lightly kissing her neck now and she had to tightly grip the fabric of her pants. She shivered violently and released a hot breath.

"Okay," she relented, pretty sure that she knew Ymir's intentions here, and nodded. "We can watch this movie. What is it called?"

Ymir grinned. "Zombie Aliens Destroy America."

XxX

True to the review the movie was absolutely awful. The acting wasn't all that bad, and for the few seconds Ymir focused on the screen she admired the busty women clad in skimpy clothes and high heels. When the aliens showed up, though, Ymir lost all interest and ignored the screams and splatter of gore. She instead turned her attention to Krista and spent all of her time caressing the blonde's skin or kissing along her neck and shoulder.

Krista shivered each time but she tried to ignore it in favour of watching the movie. That attempt was laughable, since Krista really couldn't focus at all. Her mind was so focused on her girlfriend's heavy breathing and burning touches that the images flashing before her eyes become indistinguishable blurs.

When Ymir started to caress her soft stomach, dipping lower every few minutes, Krista felt her control shatter. Before Ymir could even slip her fingers into her skirt Krista climbed over the seat and rested herself on the brunette's lap. She felt something big and hard press against her, and groaned when she did.

"Is this why you bought these tickets?" Krista breathed out. She held Ymir's face in her hands and leaned in so close that their lips brushed.

"Yes." Ymir shuddered.

The brunette glued her lips to Krista's before her girlfriend could respond and wrapped her arms around her. They kissed heatedly for a long moment, the sounds in the background drowned out by their heartbeats pulsing in their ears.

Nothing else mattered at that moment other than achieving the pleasure they desired. Ymir thrust her hips up against the blonde, making Krista shudder in pleasure before thrusting back down. Ymir groaned and continued their game of seeing who could push back harder. Krista bit her lip and reached forward to trail her teeth along the column of her lover's neck. She bit down at the base and gasped when Ymir slipped her hands behind her to grip her more firmly.

Their lips returned for another messy kiss that had their blood rushing to their faces in excitement, though Ymir's rushed further down. Krista loved the feel of Ymir's tongue caressing her own, the warmth of her mouth, her lips melting against her and that salty taste that drove her insane... it was heaven.

Likewise, for Ymir, she simply could not get enough of her little blonde lover. With a grin that Krista clearly felt through their kiss, Ymir reached under her shirt and bra and grabbed both breasts in her hands to fondle them. Krista moaned and pulled away from the kiss to lean against Ymir's shoulder, her hot breath searing against the side of the brunette's neck.

Ymir shuddered but concentrated on pleasing Krista. She rubbed her thumbs around her girlfriend's areolas before pressing them against her nipples. She felt them harden quickly under her touch and laughed against Krista's temple. Krista bit her neck lightly in reproach but said nothing other than moan.

Ymir pinched the blonde's dusty peaks and massaged her breasts, knowing how much her lover truly enjoyed it when she did that. She could feel her girlfriend's chest heaving with excitement, could feel her quickened breath against the side of her neck, the pulse racing with her own... she applauded herself for this brilliant plan.

Krista whined when Ymir moved her hands away but gasped when she felt one hand rub through her panties. They were very clearly soaked, and the brunette made a big show of scooping up some of her juice and smearing it on Krista's finger before sucking her digit. The blonde felt her breath hitch from such a display, having never known Ymir to go as far as this. The setting must really be putting Ymir in a sensual mood, because they could get caught at any time and...

The blonde jumped when she heard a crash and turned her head to see the final battle of the movie between the Americans and the Zombie Aliens. There was a brute of a man shouting profanities as he swung semi-automatic rifles in his hands, but Krista saw nothing other than a pair of brown eyes resting against a freckled tan backdrop when Ymir turned her head back to her.

"I want you, Krista, right now..."

"Mmm... me too, Ymir, but-"

"But what? You're so wet for me, can't you feel it? I'm letting you go on top this time, too."

"You don't have a choice," Krista giggled, "unless you want to make love on the dirty floor."

"Then get to it, squirt," Ymir groaned, "and squirt with me inside you, sweetheart."

"You're so..."

"Sexy, I know."

Ymir allowed Krista to unbutton her pants while maintaining eye contact. It was so sexy, and with the way Krista gazed into her eyes lustily, she felt turned on even more. Once there was enough room to free her member, Ymir hurriedly pushed the fabric of Krista's skirt and panties aside to sink into her lover. Krista gasped loudly and in turn sunk her teeth into Ymir's neck. The brunette winced but shuddered in pleasure when Krista licked the wound. That was sure to leave a mark, but Ymir didn't care.

Krista could feel her girlfriend inside her, big and throbbing and hard. She could feel her breath against her ear, taste the salt of her sweat, smell their combined sex creating a tangy scent, and listen to the noises she made... the blonde could go on and on. Ymir's shaft filled her to the brim not only with pleasure, but with love, too. Like Ymir had mentioned before, it had been weeks since they had been together like this. They didn't have the time to indulge in their desires, nor to sate their partner's thirst for a quick rendezvous. Their attention had been diverted, but now they were completely focused on each other. Krista missed Ymir just as much as the brunette missed her, and she was determined to make their time last.

Krista rocked her hips to test the waters and giggled when Ymir thrust up impatiently. Giving in, the blonde lifted herself up before plunging back down. She rocked her hips after every thrust and relished in Ymir's groans. The brunette scowled and gripped the blonde's hips to set the pace - it was far too slow for her liking - but Krista was quick to grab hold of them and push them behind the taller girl's back.

"No, Ymir," Krista scolded, smirking in a familiar way. Ymir swallowed nervously but her eyes rolled up in pleasure when Krista lifted and seated herself once more. Krista leaned forward and pressed their breasts together, their foreheads together, their noses brushing and their eyes looking deeply into the other's. When Ymir shifted her hips and thrust at an odd angle, Krista opened her mouth and closed her eyes, her blush streaking across her cheeks. Ymir memorized the angle and kept at it, quickening the pace in order to achieve the orgasm they both desperately sought.

Their breasts rubbed against each other through the fabric of their clothing, and though this frustrated Ymir, it pleased her as well. She tried to move her hands to at least caress her blonde lover, but Krista would not allow it. She forced the brunette to keep her fists behind her back, and her dominance turned Ymir on even more. Krista bit her lip when she felt Ymir throb excitedly inside of her, that wonderful friction against her velvety walls pleasuring enough to make her feel dazed and her head spin.

The sounds of their clothes rustling and their skin slapping against each other was enough to drown out the annoying booms and bangs from the screen behind them. It was nearing the climax of the movie, not to mention their climax as well...

The feeling of Ymir's shaft sliding between her legs, warm and fulfilling, as well as the thought of riding her lover and taking them both to new heights invigorated Krista and inspired her to press their lips together in a final kiss before they both reached that heavenly state. Their moans and groans were muffled against each other as Krista continued her pace, only slowing down when she felt her thighs tire out.

Finally, Krista pulled her pouty and swollen lips away and licked Ymir's own to clear up their mess. Ymir's juices flowed from between her thighs, and although it made her feel amazing, it was messy and they needed to hurry before the attendees entered the cinema to check the aisles for wayward strays.

"That was amazing," Ymir panted, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Mmm, yeah, it was," Krista agreed, collapsing against her lover tiredly and basking in the afterglow.

"I'd go for another round, but I think I just saw someone come in here..."

Krista's blood ran cold and she whirled around while still seated on top of Ymir's cock. When she felt her girlfriend's chest rumble in laughter, she puffed her cheeks and beat her fists against the brunette's chest.

"Fine!" Krista snapped, "I guess you don't want me to come over!"

Ymir sputtered when Krista stood up and cleaned herself with the napkins they brought from the concession stand. The blonde fixed her appearance and left Ymir to zip and button her trousers, the brunette tripping over her feet while apologizing desperately. Just as Krista exited the theatre, Ymir gripped her wrist in her hand and whirled her to face her.

"I'm sorry," Ymir mumbled, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Krista sighed and cupped her cheek affectionately, pecking her lips.

"You scared the crap out of me," Krista admonished, sighing, "but that's okay, I forgive you. I'll come over tonight and we can spend some time together to make up for exams."

Ymir hugged Krista and pumped her fist behind the blonde's back, grinning to herself on a job well done. Krista giggled and snuggled against her lover, already feeling the clouds under her feet and the happiness surrounding her and filling her with love. Ymir always made her feel like this, always made her chest fill up with warmth and her body tingle delightfully.

"Hey, you guys!"

Ymir scowled and turned to see Eren approach them with a wave of his hand. His voice scared off a group of children exiting a horror movie, causing him to blink and scratch his head in confusion. The group of friends Krista had originally promised to watch a movie with approached the couple with knowing grins and smirks, except for Eren, who remained oblivious to Ymir's scheme.

"So how was the movie?" he asked happily. "You guys watched something else, right?

Ymir and Krista exchanged a knowing look before the blonde blushed and allowed Ymir to tuck her against her side.

"The movie was absolutely horrible."


End file.
